jinkyungleefandomcom-20200214-history
Gretel Romero
Pls don't use anything here, btw including the name, pics and claim. And I dibs Elle May L Name: '''Gretel Romero '''Age: '''16 '''Mortal Parent: Thomas Romero God Parent: Hecate/Mnemosyne/Pandia Appearance: Gretel.jpg Gretel2.jpg Gretel3.jpg Gretel4.jpg Personality: Confident, independent, mature and a well built fighter. She's good with hand-to-hand combat and other types of weapons but usually prefers a bow and arrow. Unlike her brother Hansel, she's a bookworm and a know-it-all. A perfectionist, she wants everything in her life to be alright. She isn't afraid of monsters or anything that gets in her way, all she wants to do is reach for her dream. She dislikes anyone who bosses her around and people who are b*tchy without any reason and are just doing it for fun. History: Thomas Romero lived in a small village in England, he grew up there and loved it there. He had a sister who lived in the forest and his parents died when he was twenty-three, he was in university that time but he moved back and worked as a shopkeeper. As years past he soon met Hecate/Mnemosyne/Pandia, the two fell in love and had two children named Hansel and Gretel. He named them after his favorite book characters, but when they were born Hecate/Mnemosyne/Pandia said she had to leave and he would never see him again but she would place the children on his doorstep. So she did but Thomas couldn't take care of them he wasn't ready for this, he gave them to his sister. Miriam, she wasn't a mortal and was a child of Hades, she immediately knew Hansel and Gretel were demigods when her brother explained about what happened and she raised them. Gretel was more mature than Hansel and when Miriam was training then, she was the better fighter. She admired Miriam and wanted her to be her real mother, but she wasn't. Hansel on the other hand was very immature even though he was the older twin, he would joke around and not focus. At the age of ten, the twins would go into the village sometimes and always felt like someone was stalking them or following them. Gretel bought a diary and started writing in it, she wrote in it everyday. Hansel bought a knife and two books about witchcraft and Greek myths. Hansel started getting addicted and knew almost everything about each god, while Gretel was studying with Miriam he would interupt them and start talking about Greek myths. Miriam would listen while Gretel would groan and start training. December 11 2006, 04:30: "God I'm tired, I woke up earlier than Hansel which is pretty normal but it's four-thirty in the morning right now! I creep downstairs and get some milk and cookies, I'm sick and tired of Hansel saying that monsters will hurt everyone! And that they are everywhere, he can be so immature sometimes. Wait, he is immature most of the time. Anyways aunt Miriam is acting strange...anyways why do we have to train? I have to go now before I wake up Hansel. Bye." By thirteen years old that was their first monster attack, Hansel and Gretel were walking in the streets and soon went to the deeper parts of the forest. They made a fire since it was getting late and they also had a yarn of string and a loaf of bread, they didn't have their weapons. Only a two knives for the bread. Soon a hellhound appeared in front of them and Hansel was freaking out. Gretel was tryinng to keep her brother calm but the hellhound started attacking Gretel. She immdiatly went into action, she used the knife that she was using for the bread and stabbed the hellhound but it didn't die. Soon the hunters of Artemis saw what was happening and killed the monster, Hansel was still freaking out and Gretel was shocked. WIP Weapons: A poison bottle necklace which turns into her bow and arrow, she also has throwing knives.